Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mammalian blood plasma. More especially, this invention relates to the inactivation of hepatitis B or non-A, non-B viruses in human blood plasma and to the resultant products. In particular, this invention relates to the sterilization of blood plasma to render it virtually free of active hepatitis viruses, such that the valuable proteins present therein, such as factor VIII are not appreciably denatured.